Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology is a semiconductor technology used for the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). CMOS transistors typically utilize polysilicon as the gate electrode for both NMOS and PMOS transistors, wherein the polysilicon is doped with an N-type dopant to form NMOS transistors and doped with a P-type dopant to form PMOS transistors.